Republic of JTK
|connectedresources = |eras = }} Beginning The Republic of JTK (JTK) was founded by celtics464 on 10/30/2008. Soon after its creation it became evident that any chance for long term success would require the aid of a powerful alliance. Soon after the New Pacific Order (NPO) invited JTK to join its ranks and the invitation was accepted. On 11/12/2008 JTK was approved and enrolled into the Imperial . After completing all requirements JTK was accepted into the NPO officially the next day. War History The kedeaddead Conflict It did not take long for JTK to face its first DoW. On the same night of its inclusion into the NPO, JTK was under attack. A rogue nation named kedongdong, led by bengkoang, launched a quad-attack sending the young JTK into Anarchy. The reason for the attack given was "ZI me please." After the initial shock had worn off celtics464 sought aid and advice from its allies and soon after launched a counterattack. With a maxed out army of soldiers, tanks, and CM's JTK began a campaign of continued strikes sending kedongdong into Anarchy in the second day of fighting. The sexybeasty3 Conflict After a period of peace and tremendous growth following the first battle and victory, The Republic of JTK found itself in war. This time JTK engaged the enemy who was listed as an enemy of the NPO for violating the Moldavi Doctrine. JTK was the third NPO nation to enter the conflict, with sexybeasty3 already in a state of anarchy. Not soon after its initial attack, JTK received a peace offer from sexybeasty3 the leader of sexybeasty3. Upon orders from high command, JTK continued to attack eventually ZI'ing sexybeasty3. This was the first war involving JTK and a member nation of another alliance. The validity of this alliance is questionable however, since no aid was given to help sexybeasty3. The Karma War The Karma War proved to be a formidable event for the entire NPO including celtics464. At the outset of the conflict, JTK was ill prepared and rather green in terms of battle experience. As war began sweeping across Planet Bob, JTK soon found itself under attack. Before the war had begun, ruler celtics464 had depleted a significant portion of the nation’s war chest on buying infra. This decision led to major problems with the war effort. JTK was struck first by Redonia, led by Redolf of the FOK alliance. In the initial troop deployment celtics464, after a breakdown in communication with fellow NPO members, deployed all troops putting JTK into instant anarchy. JTK was able to recover and leave anarchy but immediately was attacked by Qommunism led by DarkValentine666 and put back into anarchy. This led to further mismanagement by JTK including ill-advised threat level decisions as well as improper tax collection strategies. As the battles continued JTK received aid from fellow NPO nations but soon came to the realization that the staggering would continue from stronger opposing nations. As JTK started to prepare for the end of the Qommunism battle it was attacked by 2 GUN nations; Arkenlands, led by General Tiocfaidh and soon after by Nazarene, led by Spamsam. JTK was able to anarchy Nazarene and was able to enter peace mode following the conclusion of battles. While in Peace Mode JTK made another tactical error in staying there for too long being forced to collect taxes after 7 days at a reduced rate before being able to leave and look for new targets. With a small war chest, JTK looked to find some quick cash and found it attacking small VE nations; Union of Socialists led by StalinII and Ryukyuan led by Kaotic. After putting Ryukyuan into anarchy, JTK found Union of Socialists had received aid and attacked again looking for easy money. With two offensive wars open and a built up NS with the newly found money JTK was attacked by two further nations of VE; Warr Acres led by 1972ford and another unidentified nation. It was at this time that the Karma War took its full toll on JTK, with the nation suffering the misfortune of being ZI’d. Following the ZI celtics464 put his nation in safe mode and began the slow rebuilding process. Not looking to make the same mistakes as before, JTK was removed from peace mode on the fifth day to prevent any tax collection mishaps. After leaving peace mode, JTK rejoined the war effort attacking similar low NS opponents. Unfortunately the Republic of JTK was unable to find any well financed nations and found itself fighting countless ghost nations. As rumors of peace terms arose, JTK led one final assault attacking three rival nations before the orders were made to peace out all ongoing wars drawing an end to the Karma war. The Karma War cost the Republic of JTK an estimated $50 million. JTK found itself fighting a total of 15 wars against Karma. After reparations were handed down JTK signed up to help in paying off reparations while trying to rebuild to levels more reflective of when the war began. KYJ War Unprepared for this war. Was attacked by Poopsylvania and Meatshield of the GOONS alliance. First nuclear war. Hit by nuke from Meatshield on day 2 of fighting. Retaliated on Meatshield with first nuclear strike in nation history.